Problem: Nadia is a gardener. She plants $45$ daisies in a garden. Each row has $5$ daisies. How many rows of daisies did Nadia plant in the garden?
The number of rows of daisies that Nadia planted is the total number of daisies that she planted divided by the number of daisies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $45\text{ daisies} \div 5\text{ daisies per row}$ $45\text{ daisies} \div 5\text{ daisies per row} = 9\text{ rows}$